Romikus
by no-pinkuhime
Summary: Lembaran kertas, kuas, pen, dan botol tinta menjadi saksi bisu cerita cinta kita. Sketsa hitam putih dan sampul warna warni menjadi gambaran betapa berwarnanya kisah cinta kita. Susunan panel rapi dengan kisah yang menarik adalah hasil dari perjalanan cinta kita. Aku dan kau jatuh cinta. Bersama komik, cinta sepasang komikus pun dimulai. / Chapter 2 updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, gaje, amatiran

* * *

 **Romikus**

 **.**

 **by nopi**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Ah! Reviewnya sudah genap 300!"

"Apa kubilang, ceritamu itu memang seru. Selamat ya!"

Sakura tersenyum gembira saat Ino menyikut pelan rusuknya sambil memberi ucapan selamat. "Yasudah, kita lanjut kerja lagi. Berapa lembar lagi, Pig?" Sakura menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat sketsa yang sedang dikerjakan Ino. "Ini yang terakhir," Ino menjejalkan dua lembar sketsa untuk Sakura, sementara dia kembali melanjutkan sketsa bagiannya yang sudah hampir selesai. Sakura mengangguk lalu mengerjakannya.

Menjadi mudah baginya, karena dari tiga puluh dua lembar sketsa, dia hanya mengerjakan dua belas lembar. Sakura sangat berterimakasih pada Ino yang datang untuk membantunya menyelesaikan sketsa-sketsa ini. Padahal ini pertengahan bulan desember; yang seharusnya dipakai Ino untuk bersenang-senang bersama keluarganya ataupun temannya—mengingat Ino selalu mempunyai rencana-rencana spektakuler jika sedang libur akhir tahun seperti ini. Sedangkan Sakura adalah kebalikannya; ia sebagai komikus sudah pasti selalu sibuk di rumah untuk mengerjakan sketsa-sketsa sebelum tenggat waktu datang.

Sakura tinggal sendirian di mansionnya karena orangtuanya tinggal di luar negeri untuk mengurus bisnis. Sakura tidakpunya waktu untuk memikirkan rasa kesepian dan kesendiriannya, setiap hari ia diharuskan untuk selalu berhadapan dengan lembaran kertas dan botol-botol tinta. Terkadang sahabat-sahabatnya akan mengunjunginya untuk sekedar membawa cemilan atau juga ikut membantunya. Dan hari ini adalah jadwal Ino yang hadir, ia menolak semua ajakan berbelanja natal demi membantu Sakura. Bahkan tadi Ino mengambil alih sebagian besar pekerjaan Sakura agar Sakura bisa melanjutkan tulisan cerita fiksinya di salah satu forum online. Memang disamping pekerjaannya menjadi komikus, Sakura juga suka menulis cerita saat ia sedang bosan. Hanya cerita ringan yang terbagi beberapa chapter—namun Sakura perlu bekerja keras untuk melanjutkan cerita-ceritanya yang sudah dipublish namun masih menggantung. Seperti tadi, Sakura baru mempublish chapter baru di cerita yang baru dibuatnya tiga minggu yang lalu dan ternyata reviewnya sudah mencapai tiga ratus. Sakura selalu menyukai review dari pembaca ceritanya. Ada rasa bangga dan senang jikalau para pembaca itu menyukai ceritanya.

Ino yang sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya bangkit berdiri dan beranjak ke dapur untuk menyeduh dua cangkir coklat panas. Setelah itu, dia membawanya ke ruang tengah. Menaruh cangkir milik Sakura di meja sedangkan cangkir miliknya dia pegang sendiri.

"Hei Forehead, kau belum membaca reviewnya ya? Aku yang baca ya!" seru Ino seraya berjalan menuju laptop Sakura yang hidup di atas meja belajar di pojok ruangan. "Iya!" Sakura berseru lalu melanjutkan kembali goresan tintanya.

"Hm…." Ino mangut-mangut saat melihat review itu, seperti biasa, para pembaca sangat menyukai cerita Sakura dan sangat puas dengan chapter baru yang tadi dipublish. Ino meneliti satu-satu review itu sampai kebawah. "Sepertinya tidak ada yang memberikan kritik untuk hari ini," gumam Ino. Itu wajar, karena semakin hari cerita Sakura juga semakin _fresh_ , mungkin para pembaca sudah puas akan hal itu dan hanya memberinya pujian saja.

"Tu—TUNGGU! APA TADI?!" Ino kembali menuju layar atas, sepertinya ada review yang berbeda tadi. Lalu detik berikutnya Ino membelalak, mengulang berkali-kali agar dia tak salah lihat. Seseorang dengan nama yang aneh memberi review dengan kalimat yang sangat sulit untuk dipercaya.

 **Devil**

 **Fanfictionmu ini sangat buruk. Tidak ada hal menariknya sama sekali. Gaya penulisannya sangat berlebihan seperti anak remaja yang baru pubertas. Dialognya juga aneh. Ceritanya tidak dapat menyangkut di hati. Mungkin, orang butapun tidak sudi membaca tulisanmu yang jelek ini. Kau lebih cocok menjadi komikus daripada penulis, jadi berhentilah menulis disini. Mengganggu citra para penulis muda berbakat saja.**

—begitu tulisannya. Ino sudah sering melihat kritik dan saran yang dilontarkan pembaca pada Sakura melalui daftar review, namun baru kali ini ia melihat ada seseorang yang berkomentar panjang lebar namun tidak memberikan motivasi sama sekali. Ini bukan kritik, apalagi saran. Ini namanya penghinaan. Enak saja Sakura disuruh untuk berhenti penulis. Ino tidak terima ini.

"Forehead!" Ino berseru, memanggil Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan bagian terakhir di sketsa itu. "Sini deh!" Sakura mendongak sebentar. "Sebentar! Ini hampir selesai."

Sambil menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Ino dengan emosi yang meledak-ledak membuka profile orang itu. Devil? Benar-benar nama yang cocok untuk komentar tak berperasaannya barusan. Tidak ada history disana, sepertinya ia membuat akun hanya untuk membaca dan mengomentari tulisan orang lain. Namun tetap saja yang barusan itu bukan termasuk komentar yang baik.

"Ada apa?" Sakura muncul di sebelah Ino sambil menyesap sedikit cokelat panasnya. "Coba lihat ini!" Ino menunjuk satu nama di kolom review. Sakura membacanya dalam hati lalu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, terlalu kaget saat mengetahui dan membaca komentar itu.

"Jahat sekali 'kan? Siapa sih dia? Memangnya dia mampu membuat cerita fiksi yang sangat bagus?! Cih! Menyebalkan sekali," gerutu Ino kesal.

"Apa dia adalah seorang penulis yang sedang menjelajahi tulisan-tulisan di forum ini ya?" celetuk Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin! Mana ada seorang penulis yang memberikan komentar macam itu! Tidak membangun dan sangat kasar, penulis macam itu?!" Ino bersedekap dada. "Dia tuh yang anak remaja baru pubertas! Makanya dia tidak mengerti tentang ceritamu yang bagus, huh." Sakura tidak menyahut, ia juga merasa kesal. Bagaimanapun Sakura selalu mengerjakan ceritanya dengan serius untuk memuaskan hati pembaca, tentu saja ia tidak terima jika mendapat hinaan seperti ini terlebih lagi orang itu menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menulis. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah Ino, biarkan saja. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita memasak kare? Aku lapar, kau juga 'kan?" kata Sakura. Sakura tahu Ino adalah orang yang gampang meledak-ledak, bukan tidak mungkin Ino akan mencari siapa gerangan yang bersembunyi dibalik nama 'Devil' itu, namun sekarang Sakura tidak ingin Ino membuang waktunya dengan sia-sia.

"Kau yakin takmau menghapusnya?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Biarkan saja. Lagipula masih banyak komentar yang bagus 'kan? Tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan. Ayo," Sakura menarik tangan Ino. Ino mendesah lalu memutar bola matanya. "Terserah kau saja deh."

* * *

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Kupikir aku sudah mengucapkannya dengan sangat jelas tadi," Itachi memutar bola matanya. "Sudah dulu ya, aku ingin makan siang bersama Konan." Itachi beranjak pergi, meninggalkan adik semata wayangnya yang masih bergeming di sana dengan terbelalak marah.

"Itachi sialan!"

"Ah! Sasuke." Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Perempuan cantik bersurai ungu sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan yang mendekap map merah di dada. "Apa benar yang dikatakan Itachi tadi?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tatapan tajam. Merasa tidakpunya waktu untuk mengatur nada bicaranya menjadi sopan pada kakak iparnya ini. Kalau perkataan Itachi tadi benar, Sasuke tidak akan peduli lagi dengan fakta bahwa ia sedang berhadapan dengan Konan yang selalu baik hati padanya ini.

"Ah, Itachi sudah memberitahumu?" tanya Konan dengan nada ramah. Sasuke mengangguk cepat. "Iya, itu benar. Kali ini aku sangat membutuhkanmu Sasuke," kata Konan dengan nada tenang sedikit mengerti penyebab wajah Sasuke yang sekarang sedang merengut.

"Aku menjadi editor komik?! Yang benar saja! Aku ini komikus, kalau kau lupa!" Sasuke mengatur napasnya sejenak. Konan sedikit terkejut lalu berusaha kembali normal dan tersenyum. "Tapi kata Itachi, kau sedang _break_ membuat komik 'kan?" Sasuke semakin mengerut dan diam-diam membenarkan perkataan Konan dalam hati. Itu memang benar. Ia sedang tidak ingin membuat komik saat ini, ia sedang ingin bermalas-malasan tanpa pekerjaan apapun di rumah.

"Tolong ya, Sasuke, hanya kau harapanku satu-satunya. Kau tahu 'kan editor yang seharusnya mengerjakan ini seminggu yang lalu mengalami kecelakaan dan masih koma di rumah sakit dan aku tidaksempat untuk mencari penggantinya." Konan tahu Sasuke akan menolak, namun sekarang tak ada pilihan lagi selain membujuknya seperti ini. "Kau yang paling mengerti soal komik, editor ini tidak sulit kok. Kau 'kan sudah tahu bagaimana editor bekerja. Ayolah, kumohon…"

Sasuke bersedekap dada, masih belum ingin mengalah. Namun melihat wajah Konan dan mendengar pemintaannya itu, Sasuke menjadi tidak tega. Apa susahnya menjadi editor sementara? Semua yang Konan ucapkan itu benar. Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati saat merasakan pertahanannya sedikit demi sedikit melunak.

"Sasuke? Mau ya? Setelah ini aku tidak akan menyuruhmu lagi kok, janji deh. Kali ini saja, demi aku. Kumohon…." Konan masih berupaya membujuk Sasuke, mengeluarkan tatapan puppy eyes miliknya dan memohon dengan nada sedih.

"Hn." Sasuke segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Konan. Terlalu gengsi baginya untuk mengatakan secara langsung bahwa ia mengalah. Konan adalah orang kedua setelah ibunya, yang membuatnya tidak memakai argumen dan mampu membuat pendirian awalnya kalah. Hebat, gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Di tempat yang sama, Konan tersenyum lebar lalu bersorak, sangat tahu gumaman samar Sasuke yang barusan itu bertanda setuju. Ternyata kemampuannya membujuk adik iparnya itu masih ada dan masih berpengaruh sangat ampuh bagi Sasuke. Konan merogoh ponselnya dan menghubungi salah satu nomor yang ada di kontaknya.

"—Ah, sepertinya aku sudah menemukan editor pengganti sementara untukmu. Nanti akan kuhubungi lagi jika dia sudah siap untuk menjemput sketsamu. Oke?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC…**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** awalnya sih mau ngebuat Saku jadi penulis novel gitu, tapi kayaknya ada yang nggak cocok deh hehe, akhirnya jadi komikus deh. btw saya udah ngebuat cerita ini satu bulan yang lalu sih dan hampir aja lupa sama dokumen ini kalo gak ngubek-ngubek file lama tadi pagi. terus ada banyak adegan yang kayaknya nggak cocok untuk chapter awal, jadi akhirnya saya hapus dokumennya terus buat ulang bener-bener dari awal selama 20 menit. rekor banget, guys. semoga memuaskan aja deh hihiw:3

 **RnR?**

 **26.06.2015**


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Memandang puas pada ruang tengah kamar mansion yang sudah kembali rapi. Tidak ada lagi botol-botol tinta, kertas sketsa, kuas dan pena yang berhamburan di setiap sisi. Semuanya telah kembali ke meja kerja Sakura. Sudah bersih dan rapi.

Sakura mencari ponselnya, sepertinya saat tadi ia sedang bekerja, samar-sama ia mendengar suara ponselnya.

"Nah ini dia." Sakura lekas memeriksa ponselnya yang baru saja ditemukan di atas meja makan. Ada pemberitahuan lima panggilan tidak diangkat, dari Tenten. Belum sempat Sakura menekan kontak Tenten untuk menghubungi balik, ponselnya sudah duluan berdering. Menampilkan nama lain yang tertera di sana.

"Halo?... Ah benarkah?...Baiklah kalau begitu. _Arigatou_ , Konan- _san_." Sakura memutuskan sambungan, tersenyum ceria. "Ah, syukurlah," desahnya lega.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Ada pesan singkat dari Tenten yang berisi permintaan menemaninya ke toko buku untuk mencari komik kesukaannya yang baru saja terbit hari ini. Sakura segera mengetik balasan dengan cepat lalu berjalan ke arah kamar untuk bersiap. Meninggalkan mansion sebentar untuk berjalan-jalan menyegarkan otak setelah menyelesaikan tenggat waktu, tidak salah 'kan?

* * *

 **Romikus**

 **.**

 **by nopi**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"APA?! KAU MENJADI EDITOR KOMIK?!"

Sasuke mendelik jengkel, sangat tampak tidak suka mendengar seruan histeris dari sahabat pirangnya itu. Sia-sia saja dia datang sejauh ini ke apartemen Naruto kalau akhirnya lelaki pirang ini hanya memberi respon yang sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Kau serius, Teme?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sekarang tengah berbaring santai di atas sofanya. Alih-alih menjawab, Sasuke membuka kaleng minuman soda dan meneguknya seperti seseorang yang telah lama tidak minum. "Kalau bukan karena si pencinta origami itu, aku tidak akan mau menerima pekerjaan ini," sahutnya akhirnya.

"Siapa? Kakak iparmu, Konan?"

"Hn."

Naruto terkikik kecil. Geli sendiri saat membayangkan Sasuke selalu kalah jika dihadapkan pada permintaan atau bisa disebut perintah dari Konan. Padahal Naruto telah mengenal Sasuke seumur hidupnya sebagai si keras kepala yang susah diatur. Namun jika Sasuke sudah dihadapkan pada perempuan yang ia anggap berarti penting baginya, Sasuke akan luluh juga. Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Konan memegang jabatan itu, untuk saat ini.

"Jadi siapa gadis yang menjadi komikusnya?"

Sasuke menghentikan gerakan kaleng soda yang hampir menyentuh bibirnya lagi. Seperti teringat sesuatu lalu berpikir. Mengingat-ingat apa saja yang Konan katakan padanya tadi siang. Mungkin ada hal penting yang ia lewatkan. Setelah beberapa menit berpikir, akhirnya Sasuke menjawab dengan santai, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Kau tidak tahu?!" seru Naruto, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih rendah dari sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja dapat berakibat pecahnya gendang telinga bagi yang mendengar. " _Baka!_ Bisa tidak kecilkan suaramu itu? Kalau bagus tidak masalah," sewot Sasuke. Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi Teme, bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu siapa komikus yang akan menjadi partner kerjamu, huh? Belum kerja saja kau sudah kelihatan payah." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak. Pura-pura prihatin.

"Konan belum memberitahukan apa-apa padaku," kata Sasuke. "Lagipula aku tidak terlalu peduli siapa gerangan komikus itu nanti. Asal dia bukan orang yang menyebalkan, aku sanggup menanganinya."

Naruto mangut-mangut. Tahu persis Sasuke tidak suka direpotkan dengan sifat seseorang yang menyebalkan. Padahal dirinya sendiri lebih menyebalkan, celetuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Kalau ternyata komikusnya menyebalkan tapi cantik?" tanya Naruto.

"Sama saja," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kalau seksi tapi cerewet?"

"Sama saja."

"Kalau penurut tapi jelek dan berdada datar?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Kalau penurut tapi cantik dan suka mengupil?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Kalau berdada besar, cantik, baik hati tapi terkadang menyebalkan yang membuat dia kelihatan menggemaskan, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto menggebu-gebu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Kau berlebihan."

"Ayolah Teme, kita 'kan belum tahu siapa gadis itu. Bisa saja dia dapat membuatmu jatuh cinta. Dan kau dapat merasakan cinta untuk pertama kalinya," ucap Naruto bersemangat. Tapi tetap tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi Sasuke.

"Memangnya kau tahu dari mana dia adalah seorang gadis? Bisa saja 'kan dia adalah perempuan separuh baya yang sudah punya lima anak," timpal Sasuke. Kelihatan sekali dia sangat tidak tertarik.

Naruto mengangkat bahu."Jangan pesimis begitu, kita juga sama-sama belum tahu," Naruto menampilkan cengiran khasnya. "Kalau dia gadis cantik, jangan lupa kenalkan padaku. Kau 'kan tidak tertarik pada lawan jenis, lumayan ada orang yang bisa kujadikan pendamping."

"Cih, seperti ada yang mau denganmu saja."

Sasuke mengayun pintu apartemen Naruto dengan keras. Pulang tanpa pamit, seperti biasa. "Sasuke! Jangan banting pintu yang baru saja diperbaiki! Apa kau mau membayar upah tukangnya?!" Histeris Naruto tentu saja diabaikan oleh Sasuke. "Dasar. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau pintu rumahku sering rusak karena ulahnya?!"

 **...**

Sasuke merapatkan mantel biru tuanya. Merasa kedinginan di tengah cuaca musim gugur ini. Sekarang dia ingin menemui Konan, ingin meminta penjelasan atas profesi yang akan dijalaninya ini. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat _onxy_ miliknya tak sengaja memandang toko buku di pinggir jalan. Toko buku langganan Sasuke.

"Selamat data―ah, Sasuke!"

Sasuke memberikan senyum tipisnya kepada pria paruh baya yang baru saja menyebut namanya. Pria berambut putih, pemilik toko buku ini. "Kau ingin membeli peralatan komik, eh? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan inspirasimu?" tanya pria yang mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama Jiraiya.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat komik keluaran terbaru. Sejauh ini aku belum berminat membuat komik lagi," sahut Sasuke sopan. "Oh. Baiklah," ucap Jiraiya lalu kembali sibuk menyambut pengunjung lain yang baru datang dengan ramah. Sasuke segera pergi ke arah rak berisi komik-komik terbaru.

"Sasuke?" Perhatian Sasuke teralih sejenak saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Perempuan seusianya, berambut coklat dengan warna manik yang sama. Sasuke merasa tidak asing lagi dengan orang ini. "Hn, Tenten."

"Ternyata benar, ini kau! Kau sedang apa? Mencari ide dari komik-komik ini? Kau ke sini sendirian?" cerca Tenten beruntut. "Hn." Gumaman Sasuke menggantung di udara. Dan setelah itu gumaman demi gumaman ambigu terus menerus terdengar dari mulut Sasuke, untuk merespon seluruh ucapan Tenten.

"Aku ingin melihat komik di rak sebelah," kata Sasuke lalu segera melesat tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tenten. Merasa tidak tahan dengan sifat cerewet milik perempuan itu yang sepertinya tidak akan bisa menghilang sampai kapanpun.

Sasuke menyisiri judul-judul komik yang berada di rak berseri ini. Sepertinya dia salah memasuki rak, alih-alih melihat komik _action_ atau horor, semua komik yang berderet di sana memiliki _genre_ romansa. Yang tentu saja bertolak belakang dengan kesukaan Sasuke.

Melangkah ke samping mengikuti alur komik―yang masih Sasuke harapkan ada komik yang cocok untuknya―Sasuke sampai tidak sadar bahwa ada sesuatu di lantai ujung rak yang menunggu untuk ditabrak olehnya.

"Aduh―!"

Hampir saja Sasuke terhuyung jatuh, namun sebaliknya yang baru saja berseru tadilah yang kemudian menimbulkan suara berisik. Seseorang yang Sasuke tabrak jatuh bersama beberapa buku di rak. Untuk sementara Sasuke masih berpikir, bagaimana bisa seseorang jatuh karenanya, padahal dia sama sekali tidak ingat sudah menabrak tubuh orang ini. Namun melihat orang itu jatuh tengkurap di lantai, Sasuke segera mengambil satu kesimpulan di otaknya.

"Sakit tahu!" seru gadis itu. Sasuke mengangkat bahu tak acuh, tidak berusaha minta maaf maupun membantu. "Salah sendiri. Aku mana tahu ada orang yang sedang berjongkok menumpang baca di sini," kata Sasuke santai.

Gadis itu membelalakan matanya, marah. Tetap saja itu tidak berpengaruh bagi Sasuke. "Dasar orang yang tidak mau mengakui kesalahan sendiri!"

"Kubilang aku tidak salah," Sasuke mengamati gadis itu. "Tampangmu memang cocok sebagai orang yang numpang baca di toko buku."

Gadis itu bangkit berdiri. Iris hijau miliknya yang seharusnya terlihat teduh, kini menyala marah. Seperti ada nyala api di sana. "Jaga mulutmu, Tuan! Kalau memang kau tidak ingin meminta maaf, kau tidak perlu repot-repot menghinaku!"

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Itu tidak terlalu merepotkan bagi orang sepertimu." Lalu Sasuke mengambil langkah menjauh, hendak berjalan ke rak lainnya. Namun benturan keras dan cukup menyakitkan di belakang kepalanya membuatnya berhenti.

Sasuke menoleh dan segera mendapatkan hadiah sebuah lemparan buku tebal, tepat di wajahnya. Gadis itu melemparinya buku-buku yang tadi jatuh bersamanya.

"Rasakan itu, Tuan Sombong!" Dia tertawa puas saat melihat Sasuke tidak bisa melawan karena wajahnya terus menerus dilempari buku tanpa jeda.

"Hei―" **BUK!** "Hentika―" **BUK!** "Hentikan Gadis Gila!" Berhenti.

Sasuke menatap marah pada gadis yang masih saja terkikik geli sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya. Dia memang sudah gila, pikir Sasuke. Mengambil kemungkinan, jika berlama-lama berhadapan dengan perempuan ini bukan tidak mungkin toko buku ini akan hancur, Sasuke memilih keputusan untuk pergi dari sini.

Dengan merotasikan bola matanya, Sasuke segera berbalik pergi dari sana. Hilang sudah minatnya untuk melihat-lihat komik terbaru karena gadis gila dengan warna rambut tak wajar. Saat melintasi lorong rak lainnya, Sasuke berpapasan dengan Tenten lagi.

"Loh, Sasuke? Sudah mau pergi?" tanya Tenten bingung. Sasuke mengangguk. "Ada urusan." Lalu melangkah cepat.

Sebelum Sasuke benar-benar melalui pintu toko buku, dia menoleh sebentar ke arah Jiraiya. Berkata dengan santai, "Ada orang gila yang sedang menumpang baca di toko bukumu." Jiraiya mengernyit bingung namun tidak diacuhkan Sasuke yang sudah melesat keluar.

Ponselnya yang berada di saku tiba-tiba bergetar. Ada pesan singkat yang masuk.

 **Dari:** **Konan**

 **Sasuke, kau di mana? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Aku dan Itachi sedang berada di Little Green Cafe.**

Sasuke mendengus pelan lalu kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke saku lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan cepat. Tidak perlu Konan katakanpun, dia juga sudah punya rencana untuk berbicara empat mata bersama perempuan berambut biru itu.

Sesampainya di Cafe yang Konan maksud, Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri lagi untuk mencari kakak iparnya itu. Konan sudah duduk manis di kursi cafe paling depan, bersama Itachi.

"Sasuke!" Konan melambaikan tangan, meminta Sasuke segera bergabung dengan dirinya dan Itachi. Sasuke sendiri berjalan santai dengan tampang tak acuh.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, huh?" tanya Sasuke setelah menempatkan pantatnya dengan nyaman di kursi.

"Bersikaplah yang sopan, Sasuke," tegur Itachi yang selalu tidak suka nada ketus Sasuke. Sasuke memutar bola matanya, lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada Konan.

"Tentang pekerjaanmu sebagai editor," Konan memulai. "Besok, kau sudah harus pergi ke kediaman komikusnya. Tenggat waktunya lusa. Ini alamatnya." Konan menyerahkan secarik kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat. Sasuke tidak terlalu tertarik pada kertas alamat yang dijulurkan Konan. Ada hal lain yang membuat rasa penasarannya muncul ke permukaan.

"Bagaimana komikusnya?" tanya Sasuke.

Konan mengenyit bingung, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Oh, maksudmu bagaimana ciri komikusnya ya? Kupikir kau tidak akan tertarik tentang hal seperti itu." Sasuke mendengus. "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang merepotkan."

Kali ini Itachi yang tertawa. "Setiap komikus pasti selalu merepotkan editornya, Sasuke."

"Tapi aku tidak mau," ketus Sasuke. "Jelaskan tentang komikusnya, Konan."

"Baiklah, baiklah," Konan tersenyum geli. "Dia tidak menyebalkan dan merepotkan. Dia seorang perempuan yang enerjik, ceria dan lucu. Mungkin dia juga sedikit usil. Tapi percayalah, dia itu sangat menggemaskan, apalagi jika dilihat dari sudut pandang seorang pria sepertimu, Sasuke."

"Kau memujinya, bukan menjelaskannya," ucap Sasuke.

"Tapi Konan benar Sasuke," timpal Itachi. "Sakura benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku dan Konan bahkan membayangkan jika suatu hari nanti kami akan mempunyai anak yang tingkahnya serupa dengan dia." Itachi melirik perut Konan.

"Namanya Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. Itachi dan Konan mengangguk kompak. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, berpikir. Entah mengapa dia merasa tidak asing saat mendengar nama itu. Padahal Sasuke yakin dia belum pernah bertemu ataupun berkenalan dengan nama yang sedang mereka bicarakan ini. Apa ingatannya saja yang sedang payah?

"Jadi Sasuke, saat pertemuan pertama dengannya besok kau harus memberi kesan yang baik, agar kalian bisa cepat akrab dan mudah bekerja sama," kata Konan. "Ajak saja dia makan siang bersamamu. Agar kalian bisa lebih leluasa berbicara dan saling mengenal."

"Makan siang?" tanya Sasuke, nampak tidak suka.

"Ya, tidak ada salahnya 'kan?" Konan menyahut tenang, semakin membuat kerutan di dahi Sasuke semakin dalam.

"Ayolah Sasuke, setelah ini pun kalian akan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Kau akan sering sekali berada di rumahnya; menagih sketsa, membantunya mengerjakan sketsa dan lain-lain. Kalian juga pasti akan sering jalan bersama untuk mencari ide. Masa' hanya sekali makan siang untuk pertemuan pertama saja sudah menolak?" timpal Itachi, menahan tawa.

Sasuke merengut namun tidak berkata apa-apa. Konan melanjutkan, "Baiklah, untuk pertemuanmu dengannya, aku serahkan padamu saja, Sasuke. Tidak ada paksaan dariku, kau sudah cukup pintar untuk mengambil keputusan."

"Kau berlebihan." Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Sudah 'kan? Aku mau pulang." Sasuke menyambar kertas yang tadi diulurkan Konan, memakai mantelnya lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba. Berhasil membuat Sasuke berdiri mematung, alih-alih segera berjalan cepat meninggalkan Itachi dan Konan. "Entahlah." Hanya itu yang dia katakan sambil melirik Itachi sejenak lalu benar-benar menghilang di pintu cafe.

Sasuke memasuki area mansion sederhana, tempat dia tinggal sekarang. Mengangguk kecil pada penjaga mansion di balik meja resepsionis dan beberapa orang yang menyapanya―sekalipun Sasuke tidak mengenal orang yang menyapanya itu. Saat itu juga ekor mata Sasuke menangkap sekelebat bayangan warna merah muda di lobi. Saat Sasuke berbalik sepenuhnya, bayangan itu―sesuatu atau sesosok yang membuat bayangan itu, tidak ada di sana. Mengangkat bahu tak acuh, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki evalator.

Sesampainya di lantai 5 Sasuke segera memasuki kamar bernomor 523. Mansion kecil ini hanya mempunyai 10 lantai, dikatakan kecil karena kebanyakan mansion di Konoha minimal mempunyai 20 lantai dengan tampilan megah.

Kamar mansion yang ukuran cukup luas untuk menampung dua orang itu, Sasuke huni sendirian. Itu, membuat sekeliling ruangan yang terbagi-bagi; ruang tengah, dapur dan kamarnya―sangat berantakan. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang malas bersih-bersih, namun kesibukannya yang membuat dirinya tak sempat untuk menjalani ritual bersih-bersih tiap harinya. Kesibukan yang bisa dibilang tidak berguna; berada di toko buku atau perpustakaan selama sehari penuh atau terkadang bermain _baseball_ dengan teman-temannya.

Sasuke mengenyakkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah. Melirik jam dinding, pukul enam sore; artinya setelah dia selesai membersihkan diri dan beristirahat sejenak, Sasuke harus keluar mansion lagi untuk mencari makan malam. Mencari makan sendiri adalah konsekuensi tinggal sendirian tanpa sosok ibu yang akan menghidangkan makanan lezat setiap saat. Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan ini, walau tiga tahun lalu dia pernah melalui masa sulit saat harus mengambil keputusan tinggal terpisah dengan keluarganya. Tapi itu sudah berlalu, Sasuke yang sekarang sudah cukup tangguh untuk menghadapi kejam dan jahatnya hidup sebenarnya di dunia ini. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali lagi. Atau diragukan untuk hari ke depan. Sasuke hanya selalu berusaha mengingat bahwa dia menjalani hidup di masa sekarang.

* * *

Sakura menekuk wajahnya, jengkel. Untuk lebih jelasnya, dia sangat jengkel pada Tenten.

" _Gomenasai_ , Sakura," ucap Tenten, mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada. Memperlihatkan bahwa dia benar-benar menyesal dan minta maaf. Sakura mengangguk cepat lalu berjalan dengan jengkel ke arah pintu lobi. Di belakangnya, Tenten mengikuti.

Rencana awal sebenarnya adalah sehabis dari toko buku, Tenten akan menraktir Sakura makan malam di restoran sederhana tak jauh dari mansion. Tapi, Tenten baru sadar saat keluar dari toko buku, bahwa sebagian _yen_ -nya tertinggal di rumah. Dan jarak rumah Tenten dari tempat mereka berada, cukup jauh dan sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk Tenten kembali dan mengambil uangnya. Akhirnya, Sakura-lah yang harus sedikit berkorban untuk saat ini. Dia kembali ke mansion tempat tinggalnya yang tidak jauh dari pusat kota untuk mengambil uang yang cukup untuk membayar makanan mereka berdua nantinya.

Sakura berbalik saat merasa Tenten tidak ada di belakangnya. "Tenten, ayo cepat!" Tenten yang ternyata berhenti beberapa langkah di belakang sana segera menoleh. "E-eh iya! Aku seperti melihat temenku."

Sakura melihat sekeliling lobi, tidak ada orang. "Ayolah Tenten, kau bisa bertemu temanmu jika kau mengunjungi mansionku lain kali," ucapnya tak sabar. Tentu saja tak sabar, perut Sakura sudah memainkan musik khasnya sedari tadi.

Tenten kembali berjalan mengikuti Sakura. "Suasana hatimu sedang buruk ya?"

Sakura mendelik tajam. "Lebih tepatnya suasana perutku."

"Tapi kelihatannya kekesalanmu itu lebih dari penyebab perut lapar," kata Tenten dengan nada penasaran.

Sakura mendengus. Yang dikatakan Tenten tidak sepenuhnya salah atau hanya sekedar tebakan asal. Sakura masih menyimpan kesal pada sosok pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya di toko buku tadi. Pemuda sombong yang tiba-tiba menabraknya hingga jatuh ke lantai dari posisi duduk sebelumnya. Pemuda menyebalkan yang sudah tahu kesalahannya namun tidak mau meminta maaf. Menghinanya; mengatakan Sakura gadis gila yang tidak mampu membeli buku, alih-alih membantu atau minimal, menyesali perbuatannya. Padahal aku 'kan sudah terbiasa numpang baca di toko buku itu, Jiraiya- _san_ saja tidak keberatan, gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Karena kesal, Sakura jadi mengingat kekesalan Ino di mansionnya tadi siang. Kesal terhadap salah satu _review_ yang masuk di salah satu cerita fiksi Sakura. Seseorang di balik _review_ yang menghina ceritanya.

"Ceritaku dikritik atau kata Ino lebih cocok disebut penghinaan, bertemu dan dihina oleh pria sombong plus kurang ajar, perut lapar, tidak jadi ditraktir dan kau membuatku harus kembali ke mansion untuk mengambil uang," oceh Sakura. "Lengkap sudah hari ini."

Tenten mengenyit. "Ceritamu dihina? Bertemu dengan pria sombong?"

"Aku akan menceritakannya nanti." Sakura mempercepat langkahnya, membuat Tenten kerepotan menyusul.

* * *

"Sedang apa kau?"

Itachi terkekeh pelan mendengar sambutan ketus dari sang adik. Sambutan yang langsung didapatkannya setelah mengetuk pintu dan tersenyum ramah.

"Jangan begitu, Sasuke. Aku datang ke sini dengan niat yang baik," kata Itachi, langsung menerobos masuk ke kamar mansion Sasuke tanpa izin.

"Hei! Aku tidak bilang bahwa kau boleh masuk!" Sasuke mencengkram kerah kemeja Itachi sebelum kakaknya itu mendaratkan diri di sofa. "Apa maumu? Untuk apa kau ke sini?"

"Kupikir, ibu pernah mengajarkanmu untuk berbicara dengan cara yang baik dan sopan." Itachi melirik tangan Sasuke yang mencengkram kerahnya. Tidak merasa takut sedikipun, bahkan Itachi mengulas senyum termanisnya.

"Cih!" Sasuke melepas kerah Itachi dengan kasar. Bersedekap dada dan menatap tajam pada Itachi. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan yang mana?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah lugu.

"Jangan membuatku melakukan hal yang buruk terhadapmu."

Itachi terkekeh lagi. "Baiklah baiklah. Aku ke sini hanya untuk berkunjung sekaligus membawamu makan malam. Kau belum makan malam 'kan?" Itachi mengangkat bungkus makanan di tangannya. "Aku bawa masakan ibu."

Rahang Sasuke melunak saat mendengar kata 'ibu' yang terucap dari bibir Itachi.

"Ibu menanyakan kabarmu..." lirih Itachi. Sasuke bergeming, tidak tahu harus merespon apa. "Tapi setelah ini aku akan mengatakan pada ibu, bahwa kau dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Nafsu makanmu tidak berkurang dan kau tidak masuk ke dalam pergaulan bebas. Kau lebih dari sekedar baik-baik saja."

Bunyi ponsel Itacho memecah keheningan ruangan itu. Itachi permisi sebentar untuk menjawab telponnya.

Sasuke masih bergeming, menatap penuh keraguan pada bungkus makanan yang diletakkan Itachi di meja ruang tengah.

"Maaf Sasuke," Itachi kembali dengan wajah penyesalan. "Aku ada rapat mendadak, jadi aku harus pergi sekarang juga. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengunjungimu lagi." Itachi berjalan menuju pintu. "Jangan lupa makan masakan ibu! _Jaa nee~_ "

Pintu tertutup pelan. Membuat atmosfer di sekitar Sasuke terasa sangat lengang.

* * *

" _Sou ka,_ " Tenten mengunyah pelan puding coklatnya. "Aku jadi ikut penasaran siapa gerangan yang tega menghina ceritamu itu. Padahal menurutku cerita fiksimu selalu bagus."

"Selera orang berbeda-beda," Sakura menyedot jus jeruknya dengan lunglai. "Tapi aku juga tidak terima atas kritiknya itu, terlalu kejam bagi seseorang yang bermain media sosial."

Tenten mengangguk setuju. "Lalu lelaki yang menyebutmu gadis gila, bagaimana rupanya?"

"Emmm," Sakura berpikir. "Dia cukup tampan, tapi kesombongannya itu membuat wajahnya tidak menarik." Tenten mengangkat alisnya. "Pasti tidak ada perempuan yang mau dengannya," lanjut Sakura nampak yakin.

Tenten memutar sendok di sekeliling mangkuk puding. "Jangan begitu Sakura. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Hmmm." Tenten kembali memasukan sesuap puding ke mulutnya. "Bukan tidak mungkin, suatu hari nanti; di waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu jodoh, Kami- _sama_ ternyata sudah mengatur pertemuan kalian."

"Maksudmu, aku berjodoh dengannya?!" Mata Sakura terbelalak.

"Mungkin," koreksi Tenten. "Seseorang pernah mengatakan padaku; tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Sekalipun dia adalah pria yang tidak kau kenal atau dia sangat menyebalkan, jika sudah jodoh, mau dikata apa?"

Sakura kembali memasang raut lesu. Tangannya memutar-mutar sedotan jus jeruk, matanya terpaku pada gelas namun tatapannya kosong. "Entahlah. Mungkin aku hanya tidak siap untuk menghadapi ketidak-mustahilan itu."

"Sakura..." Tenten merasa sangat menyesal atas ucapannya barusan. " _Gomen ne._ "

"Tidak apa-apa Tenten," Sakura mendongak. "Aku hanya terlalu sensitif jika membahas topik ini; cinta, jodoh dan yang lainnya. Itu, terlalu sulit bagi diriku."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kau sudah berumur 21 tahun, Sakura. Sudah saatnya. Kau harus melupakan ketakutanmu terhadap hal yang sudah semestinya terjadi di setiap kehidupan manusia," ucap Tenten lembut.

Sakura tidak merespon apa-apa. Tiba-tiba saja dia kehilangan kata-kata yang dari dulu selalu mampu dia keluarkan setiap temannya membahas masalah percintaannya. Tenten benar, dia yang salah. Dia hanya menuruti ketakutannya saja tanpa mau mencoba berani, barang sedikitpun.

Hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang terus menerus berputar-putar di benak Sakuda sejak dulu; siapkah dia untuk jatuh cinta, lagi?

 _Siapkah aku untuk jatuh cinta? Lagi?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **tbc...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

huah, akhirnya lanjut juga hihi. maaf membuat kalian menunggu. saya berterimakasih pada beberapa orang yang sudah menyambut hangat fic ini beberapa waktu lalu. daku pikir fic ini tidak menarik sama sekali, hiks...hiks... /tisu mana tisu. tapi, yasudahlah ya, yang penting masih ada yang mau perhatiin fic ini jadi saya berasa ada penyemangat gitu untuk menyelesaikannya. HEHE.

 **RnR?**

 **10.08.2015**

 **penuh cinta, nopz.**


End file.
